Secret's Are Revealed
by Hinacrush
Summary: Kakashi is hurt after a mission and needs someone to take care of him. What if that someone is sweet and shy Hinata? What if she had to stay with him until he got better? Will feelings of love spark between them before he gets better?
1. Chapter 1

"Ow!" Kakashi exclaimed, sitting up as far as he could on the hospital bed before the pain hit.

"I see you're finally awake from that long and hard mission you were on," Tsunade said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Right. That mission was a success, but it also took a lot out of me." Kakashi said, smiling behind his mask and looked down at his arched chest that was covered in bandages up along with his right arm that was hooked up to an IV.

"Yes, you did get some serious injuries in the process, but it seems that they aren't too servere. You will have to rest for a couple of weeks," Tsunade explained. "By the way, you have some visitors."

"Visitors? Who?" Kakashi asked, wondering who the visitors were. It wouldn't surprise him if Gai bursted into the room, speaking about his speech of 'youthfulness'.

Tsunade opened the door to let Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura walk in while a shy Hinata was hiding behind the door, looking in from the door.

A few years back, Naruto and Sasuke had a fight, the strongest fight ever seen between ninjas. At the end, it succeded for Naruto to bring the Uchiha back from the darkness and Sasuke had lived in Konoha ever since.

"Kakashi-Sensei, are you okay?" Naruto asked, running to his sensei's bed.

"Hn," Sasuke said, just standing against the wall, watching the scenario.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just need to rest for a couple of weeks," Kakashi said, smiling like there was nothing wrong, as if he were in no pain. "Oh, and Hinata, why don't you come out and show yourself?" Kakashi ask, signaling the shy kunoichi to enter.

"U-Um, hello, Kakashi-Sensei. I wanted to come with everyone and see how you were," Hinata said, coming out slowly, already stuttering with a blush on her face.

"That's nice, you know, Hinata. Even if you aren't in our team, you always seem to be a part of it somehow." Kakashi explained to the blushing, long haired girl.

"Are you sure that you're fine, Kakashi-Sensei? I mean..." Sakura said sadly, looking in her sensei's direction with a worried look.

"Trust me, Sakura, he will be just fine as long as someone changes his bandages and makes sure that he takes his medicine." Tsunade informed, putting her hand on Sakura's shoulder, assuring her.

"Wait, Granny Tsunade, you just said that someone has to take care for him. What do you mean by that?" Naruto asked confused.

"Yes, Lady Tsunade, I was wondering about that too." Sakura said.

"I'm not old, Naruto!" Tsunade yelled at the top of her lungs. She went on a rampage, throwing everything around in an attempt of hitting Naruto.

But then she came back to realizing of what they had asked. "Oh right," She cleared her throat before she went. "I didn't get to tell everyone, but since Kakashi is in no condition to take care of himself, I'm putting one of you four in charge of looking and taking care of him." Tsunade informed the ninjas.

"No, I'm out." Sasuke replied, glaring in her direction.

"Well, since he's not going to do it, one of you three will have to do it. I'll tell you who it'll be by tommorow." Tsunade said and walked out the door.

"I'm glad you're going to be okay, Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto enthusiatically said.

"I think we all should go out for a celebration for Kakashi-Sensei!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Yeah, ramen, here we come!" Naruto said, dragging his team mates out of the room. There were excited looks on all of their faces, except Sasuke's, whom had a disgusting look on his face.

"Aren't you going with them?" Kakashi asked Hinata.

"U-Um, n-no, I'm not that hungry." Hinata stuttered. "I also don't feel like I belong in their group." Hinata whispered so quietly that Kakashi could barely hear her.

Kakashi started to chuckle at what he heard. "You're so cute."

"W-What?" Hinata stuttered, backing up very quickly with her deep crimson cheeks.

"It's the truth. I'm just giving a compliment." Kakashi told her careless as the 'compliment' wasn't the least embarrassed. Well, in Kakashi's case, it wasn't.

"W-Well, I better go. I have t-to train and we'll know which one of us will take care of you sooner or later." Hinata said as she ran away with a happy, yet confused look on her face.

'What's this feeling I get when I'm alone with Kakashi-Sensei?' She thought as she skipped a halt and turned a corner.

Kakashi watched her retreated figure. 'It looks like I went a little too far, even though it was just a compliment.' Kakashi wondered while putting a hand on his chin. 'I've been liking that girl for a while, ever since the time she always had her eyes set on Naruto. She's just so different and I feel like I can be myself around her...' His train of thought got cut by one of the messenger birds from the Hokage as it flew in by the window. The small brown bird chipped a few times as Kakashi took the letter and opened it. The bird flew away again in a happy tune.

Kakashi read the letter a countless number of times to make sure he was reading it correctly. The Hokage wrote that he shall be dismissed from the hospital tommorow morning and that Hinata would be taking him to his apartment. She would be taken care of him until he got better in a couple of weeks.

'I'm going to be living with her. I wonder how this will turn out.' Kakashi sighed and lied down for the last time in the horrible hospital bed, letting sleep take over.

-Next morning-

"Kakashi Hatake, a cute young woman is here to take you home." the nurse said, letting the blushing Hinata come in.

"I'm h-here to take you home, Kakashi-Sensei." Hinata said hesitantly. She helped Kakashi out of bed and putted one of her arms behind his back for support.

The two of them got to Kakashi's small, yet large enough for the both of them, apartment.

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you to my partner Urube and my friend that also helped and checked the grammar and summary E person, we are starting to make this story so give thanks if you like and review if like but it's first time so don't be to rude if it's not the best. Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

Kakashi sighed as Hinata put him gently on the couch. Kakashi gave the slight blushing girl a smile behind his covered face and Hinata returned the smile with her own shy smile.

"Would you like anything to drink, Kakashi-Sensei?" Hinata asked as she took the man's shoes off.

"No, thanks. But that was very nice of you, Hinata," Kakashi replied as Hinata went out to the hallway to put the shoes on the shelf. She went back into the living room, smiling down at the figure on the couch.

"Would you like something to eat then?" Hinata asked curiously.

"No, thanks. Though you can stop acting like you're my servant, cause you're not. You're a friend of mine and are only helping me out on my greatest need," Kakashi explained and shifted his place on the couch until he layed down.

"Yes, Kakashi-Sensei," Hinata said quietly and turned her gaze down to the floor.

"Oh, and Hinata?" Kakashi said while he untied his headband and threw it on the nightstand.

"Yes?" Hinata asked and locked eyes with Kakashi's mismatched eyes.

"You can call me Kakashi, if you want," Kakashi explained with a big grin on his face.

Hinata gasped, her eyes widened in shock. An embarrassed blush covered her cheeks and her heart started to beat uncontrollably.

In the Japanese ways, people are always formal, unless they are family or really close friends. Family and friends are allowed to call each other by their first names, while colleagues and subordinates are only allowed to either use the last name or a formal form of the first name, such as "Hinata-sama" since she's a heir to the Hyuga clan. Others who also are allowed to call the other by first name is lovers.

So...

When Kakashi said that Hinata was allowed to call him by his first name, he had openly declared his love interest in her. And that was what shocked her the most.

"But, Kakashi-Sensei...," Hinata protested quietly and clasped her hands together in a feminine manner.

"Please, Hinata-chan." Hinata's blush deepened by the added nickname to her. "We already are familiar with each other and since we're going to spend a lot of time together, we don't have to be so formal."

"I know, but...," Hinata hesitantly said with her hands behind her back. 'It's just that a student/teacher relationship is forbidden, specially with this large of an age difference!' Hinata thought nervously thinking of all of the forbidden possibilities of them alone.

"Is something wrong Hinata-chan?" Kakashi asked, wondering why she was so nervous with just the name.

"It's nothing! I think I'm just going to go to sleep," Hinata said and waved her hands hesitantly in front of her face to show that nothing was wrong.

"Okay, if you say so. I'll sleep on the couch since I'm already here. You can sleep in my bed," Kakashi said, already laying down and falling asleep.

"Okay, thank you Kakashi," Hinata whispered so the older man that was asleep wouldn't hear and walked to his bed, laying down. 'Wow, I've never slept in a guys bed before, except my cousins when I was really small, but that was different. Way different. It's smell like him,' Hinata thought, letting sleep take over and wondering what events will take place tomorrow.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks everyone sorry this chapter is so short Urube did this chapter but was busy but I hope you like what we have, I also have to thank E person cause she's the one who always checks my grammar. Ch.3 will be up soon! Read,review,alerts would be appreciated :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hinata woke up before Kakashi to make breakfast for him.

"What's going on?" Kakashi asked, waking up to clanking noises and the smell of food.

He looked over to see that Hinata was already up making breakfast.

"Here you go, Kakashi-Sensei," Hinata said, bringing him a tray of food.

"Thanks, Hinata, but I told you that you don't have to do this for me," Kakashi said, accepting the food she so kindly gave him, and started to slowly eat.

"Sensei, this is my job so just accept and let me take care of you," Hinata replied.

"But...," Kakashi was about to refuse when he was surprisingly interrupted by the shy Hyuga.

"Please, sensei, will you quit acting like you don't need me and just let me take care of anything you ask for?" Hinata pleaded.

"Alright, but it's not that I don't need you, because I do, it's just I'm not used to being cared for. I don't want to be selfish," Kakashi said.

"Alright then, since that's settled, why don't I get a nice, hot shower ready for you. You seem to be sweating a lot," Hinata said and slowly walked to the bathroom and started the water for him. She walked back to the man drenched in sweat and lead him to his nice shower.

"Thank you, Hinata-chan. I guess I'll be getting in the shower now," Kakashi said bluntly, attempting to take off his shirt but couldn't quite get it over his head with just one good arm. Hinata was blushing by this action, but went over there and helped take it off.

"Here, i-isn't this b-better?" Hinata said hesitantly with a big blush spreading across her face.

"Yes, it is. Thanks but I can handle it from here," Kakashi said thankfully and closed the door behind him.

10-20 minutes later

Hinata was watching TV until she heard a thud from the bathroom. She ran to where it came from to find Kakashi having trouble putting his pants and shirt on.

"Um, do you n-need help Kakashi Sensei?" Hinata asked, immediately pacing towards his bare body, helping him very quickly. She kept her head down, trying to hide her embarrassed look.

"Uh, Hinata," Kakashi said looking at her curiously.

"Wh-what, u-um..." Hinata stuttered, noticing that she still hadn't buttoned his shirt because she had her head down the whole time.

"Are you having trouble?" Kakashi questioned, starting to grab her hand to help her button up his shirt.

"Ah," Hinata squeaked very loudly, jerking her hands away from his touch.

"What's wrong?" Kakashi asked, moving closer to the blushing girl.

"N-nothing!" Shrieked Hinata, running out the door to a nearby rooftop.

"What's wrong with her? Did I do something wrong?" Kakashi questioned himself before walking towards the couch. 'She's so cute when she's like this, though,' thought Kakashi before yawning and going to sleep.

"What's wrong with me? Why am I acting this way? It's just Kakashi-Sensei," Hinata wondered, covering her face with both hands. 'I mean, it could never happen, me and Kakashi-Sensei I mean. He's a lot older and it's not right! I just want to shout and speak my mind!' Hinata thought, arguing with herself. "WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE LIKE THIS, KAKASHI! WHY ME! WHY YOU?" Hinata shouted, speaking her mind, but it was still to quiet for anyone to make out what she said or who it was to.

"Huh, what was that? That noise sounded very familiar..," Kakashi questioned lifting his head up, just to drop it back down after a few seconds.

After she had a moment to herself, Hinata jumped from the rooftop, accepting her feelings. She decided that she would hide it from her sensei and left, for it was time to go back home and go to bed. She found a very peaceful, sleeping Kakashi. He wasn't covered with anything and he was shivering, so Hinata decided to grab a blanket from the closet and gently place it over the sleeping sensei.

All she could say and do before she went to bed was, " Good night, Kakashi." She then kissed him on the forehead, a smile and small blush on her face, and walked off to his bedroom to go to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey so everyone thank you for reviewing and story alerts ect. it makes me feel like this story is actually really ok i mean yes i'm getting helf from E person and urube also cause partner :) but thanks and i hope you enjoy ch.3 and R&amp;R I will take any ideas if you want for this. I also have a sasuhina story and i want to see if people like it so if haven't read it. <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Hinata woke up and walked out of Kakashi's room to find him making food with one hand. She ran over to where he was and grabbed his hand.

"What are you doing? You shouldn't be cooking yet!" Hinata said. She then looked down and a deep blush settled on her face.

Kakashi noticed this and asked, "Why are you blushing?"

"N-no re-reason I'm not bl-blushing," Hinata stuttered while finishing the cooking.

"Why have you been acting so strange lately?" Kakashi questioned, a hand curiously rubbing his chin.

"I'm n-not ac-acting strange. I-it's just your ima-imagination," Hinata said hesitantly. She backed away when she saw that he was looking at her.

"No, I'm pretty sure you are," Kakashi said, approaching her.

"U-um, you know, I think that y-your out of milk. I'll g-go out a-and buy some," Hinata said nervously, waving her hand bye with a weak laugh. She left as quickly as she could.

Hinata walked around Konoha, browsing the stores and talking to friends until it got dark. Before she knew it, it was already ten at night. She heard her name being yelled from a distance and looked.

"Hey, Hinata!" Naruto yelled in the dark, quiet night.

"N-Naruto, w-why are you o-out so l-late?" Hinata stuttered from the shock of seeing her first love.

"I could ask you the same thing," Naruto said, laughing after his comment.

"U-um Naruto? C-can we talk f-for a little bit?" Hinata asked. 'Maybe he'll know what to do with this feeling I have,' Hinata thought.

"Sure!" Naruto said happily.

"N-Naruto, I was just w-wondering, what do you th-think about forbidden l-loves?" Hinata asked, embarrassed.

"Huh, forbidden love? Well, I'm not against it or anything, but for me, if it's love then it's love. You can't help it. Why do you ask?" Naruto replied.

"Oh, no reason. It's just that a friend of mine needed advice on what to do. She's having some relationship trouble," Hinata explained lying.

"If you told me more, I might be able to help," Naruto said, clueless that she's talking about herself.

"It's j-just that she's started to get n-nervous, bl-blushes a lot more, and gets this f-feeling that she never w-wants to g-go away when she's with h-him. The thing is, she d-doesn't know what it i-is or what to d-do," Hinata explained, making sure to choose her words carefully so he wouldn't know that it was her.

"Well Hinata, it seems like this friend isn't good with love," Naruto laughed, putting his hand behind his head.

"L-love? What?" Hinata asked, putting her head down.

"Yeah, it's obvious. This friend is in love with this guy and even if it's forbidden she should still go for it or just keep it a secret. But she won't know unless she tries." Naruto advised.

"You're right, Naruto!" Hinata agreed.

"Well, I'm glad we could talk, but it's getting really late. I got to go," Naruto said, running up to his house.

'I've realized, thanks to Naruto, that I do love Kakashi. I've just been refusing to think that, but now, I know that it's true. I do love Kakashi. Though, I don't know if he would feel the same way for a shy, can't get anything out of me kind of girl. That's it. I've decided that I'm not going to tell him. I will try my best to hide it. If some incident were to happen, I will tell him that I love him no matter what,' Hinata thought while running to Kakashi's house, to find him already knocked out on his own bed.

She decided that she would make sure everything he needs is in his room, and then sleep on the couch. While she was adjusting his blanket, she was grabbed and pulled onto the bed by Kakashi's sleeping body. She struggled to get out, but realized that there was no use. Hinata realized that she was happy to lay in his bed, and his warmth was comforting. 'I'm happy this happened. I wish we could stay like this. I wish that he would return my feelings,' Hinata thought snuggling into Kakashi before drifting off to a happy, endless dream.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok so hey my readers I hope you are happy and enjoy ch.4 I need some ideas i know not much happened in this chapter except her realizing her feeling. I like to thank everyone who likes my story and if you like this you should try my sasuhina story if you haven't already. I still thank E person and everyone who's reviewed and read etc. so enjoy and R&R :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Hinata opened her eyes quickly, remembering what had happened last night and realized she was hugging Kakashi tightly, not wanting to let go.

"Why are you and me in this bed? I could have sworn I was on the couch before I went to sleep," Kakashi said, laughing and scratching his head.

"I d-don't k-know why I'm h-here. I-I don't re-remember," Hinata stuttered, lying to hide what really happened. They both got up and headed for the kitchen.

"Hey, I was wondering, if you aren't going out tonight, if we can see a movie here?" Kakashi asked, waiting patiently at the table for the food Hinata was making.

"S-sure, I gu-guess, Kakashi-Sensei," Hinata agreed, putting a plate in front of him and walked to get her own plate and sat down. The two heard a knock on the door. Hinata opened it and saw Sakura smiling.

"Hey guys, I wanted to come over and help my sensei!" Sakura said excitedly, running into Kakashi's house.

"That's fine, but we were going to watch a movie," Kakashi said, moving to the couch to get ready for a movie night.

"What movie were you two going to watch? Can I watch it too?" Sakura asked, walking over to sit down by Hinata, who was right next to Kakashi.

"Sure, we were going to watch Scream," Kakashi said, finding the movie and putting it in. He then walked back to his spot.

"I can't wait. I haven't seen this movie in a long time!" Sakura said, getting excited just by the music of the menu.

The movie started and played on. Hinata was fine for a while until the people were getting killed. That's when it got too scary. She started to tremble in fear and closing her ears with her hands and eyes shut.

Kakashi noticed this and slowly grabbed her hand, making sure that Sakura didn't see what he was doing. Hinata was surprised by his sudden action of embracing her for comfort.

'What's going on with them? I'll ask her later,' Sakura thought, looking at Hinata who was tightly clinging onto her sensei with a huge blush showing.

'I can't help this feeling every time I'm near him. He gives me this fuzzy and warm feeling. I don't ever want this movie to end,' Hinata thought, happy and wonderful thoughts going through her head.

All Kakashi could think was, 'She's cute. Wait what am I thinking? Calm down Kakashi. I don't want this movie to end.' Of course both their dreams had not come true, because they knew that the movie was about to end and it did.

"Wow, that was a good movie wasn't it?" Sakura asked, looking at the two, which had just gotten out of their embrace. They both blushed slightly.

"Yeah it was, well I think I'm going to bed," Kakashi laughed and layed down on the now empty couch.

"Hey Hinata can I talk to you outside?" Sakura asked, pulling Hinata outside.

"Wh-what did y-you wa-want to ta-talk about, Sakura-san?" Hinata hesitatingly asked.

"What's going on between you two?" Sakura asked, wondering with a serious face. Hinata blushed from this sudden question.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So here's chapter 5 of Secret's are Revealed thanks to E person she gave me the Sakura idea and i had the movie idea. by the way i'm hoping to put ch.5 up on A different kind of guy story which is sasuhina and if you haven't read you should. so enjoy R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

"W-what do you m-mean, Sakura-san?" Hinata nervously said.

"I mean with you and Kakashi-sensei. I mean, you were hugging him when that movie was going on," Sakura asked, wondering with her hands on her hips.

"I was not! I was just really tired. Nothing is going on between us," Hinata explained with confidence so Sakura could believe her.

"If you say so. I believe you. Plus, you wouldn't like sensei. I mean, you two are so different and he's so much older, let alone him being a pervert. Well I have to go now. I need to get home," Sakura said, waving to her. Hinata waved back, closed the door, and went straight to the bed. She fell asleep from being exhausted from the scary movie, being nervous, and having Sakura on her back.

The next morning, Kakashi woke up before Hinata and decided to gently push Hinata to wake her up.

"What is it?" Hinata said a little groggily.

"I just wanted to see if you wanted to go for a walk with me. I'm tired of being cooped up in here," Kakashi said.

"S-sure, let m-me just get dr-dressed," Hinata said hesitantly with a blush, pushing him out quickly and closing the door to get dressed fairly quickly.

"Are you ready? Let's go. I'm ready to get out of here," Kakashi said impatiently.

"Yeah, I'm coming," Hinata said, hurrying up. 'I can't believe I'm going on a date with Kakashi. Wait this isn't a date, this is just a day where I'm going with sensei somewhere,' Hinata thought, getting more happy while walking with sensei outside.

"So, where should we go Hinata?" Kakashi asked, looking at Hinata's now blushing face from the sudden saying of her name.

"Um..., we could go to the park," Hinata suggested with a smile.

"Sure, why not? I will go anywhere just as long as I'm not stuck in that house," Kakashi said with a chuckle, while they walked in the direction of the park. When they got there, they didn't see many people. It was pretty empty, so they just kept walking until they decided to sit on a bench.

"You want a drink?" Kakashi asked like a gentlemen.

"Yes, but I'll go get it your arm is still hurt. What do you want?" Hinata said politely.

"Whatever your having will be fine," Kakashi said indecisively.

Hinata walked to the nearest stand and got their drinks. She went back to the bench to find no Kakashi. 'What? Where is he?' Hinata thought, panicking while looking everywhere.

"Guess who?" Kakashi asked, covering her eyes with his hands so she couldn't see.

"Kakashi, where were you?" Hinata asked, worried.

"I was looking for a good spot to see the sunset while you were gone," Kakashi said, bringing her to the spot and implied for her to sit down. He sat right next to her with his drink in his good hand.

"Wow, this is so beautiful, Kakashi-sensei." Hinata awed at the sight.

"Not as beautiful as you," Kakashi muttered under his breath so she wouldn't hear.

"What was that?" Hinata asked blushing at what she thought she had heard. 'Not as beautiful as you? No, he couldn't have possibly said that.' She stared at the sunset until it went all the way down.

"N-nothing, we should get back. The sunset is gone now," Kakashi said sadly, thinking about what he said, but just ignored it and grabbed Hinata's hand to help her stand. She blushed madly at this connection, his strong hands pulling her up. They ran to the house, processing what all just happened, thinking more and more about it until they fell asleep in their normal places. Her in his bed and him on the couch.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys sorry took a little bit I wasn't sure if I should write ch.6 cause my partner Urube was and then I wanted to cause I had nothing to do. I'm so happy everyone loves this and enjoy ch.6 I'm not sure what to write next so please help well see you next time R&R.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey, why don't we go out for ramen tonight?" Kakashi asked.

"S-sure. You su-sure seem to b-be w-wanting to g-get o-out more," Hinata giggled.

"Yeah because I'm tired of staying here all day," Kakashi said, grabbing her hand and heading out the door to eat the best ramen at Ichiraku. They walked in and sat down, noticing that they sat right next to Naruto.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, Hinata-chan! How are you sensei?" Naruto said while eating his third bowl of ramen.

"I'm good. Hinata and I just decided to get some air and eat. It's boring being stuck in the house like this," Kakashi said, opening his chopstick and beginning to eat.

"I'm happy about that. I hope you heal soon so we can go on missions again. Hinata, is something wrong?" Naruto asked, noticing that Hinata wasn't talking at all and was barely eating.

"N-nothing," Hinata stuttered.

"You haven't been eating much. Why is that? Do I need to feed you myself?" Kakashi asked, innocently teasing Hinata by taking his chopsticks, getting some ramen, and putting the food in her mouth. Hinata was embarrassed and surprised by what Kakashi had just did and was blushing more and more as every second passed.

"Hey Hinata, what's going on?" Naruto asked, noticing what had just took place with his sensei and his friend and saw that she was madly blushing.

"W-what do you m-mean? W-what's going on w-with what?" Hinata asked, still blushing, scared that there were so many questions.

"I mean, why did you just blush with Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto bluntly asked.

"I'm n-not blushing," Hinata denied, trying to hide it from Kakashi but knew he was staring at her.

"Yes you are, right sensei? You can see she's all red. Never mind, do you like Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto said, pointing to the very red and shy girl. The blush kept getting worse because of this situation.

"N-no that's ab-absurd I would n-never l-like Kakashi-sensei!" Hinata said, looking down. Kakashi was a little disappointed but saw this and could tell from her face that she wasn't telling the whole truth to him or Naruto. He would have to figure it out once they got home.

'I'll ask tonight. She's already embarrassed enough by Naruto so I won't make it worse than it already is,' Kakashi thought, seeing Hinata run off to the house from the conversation that she didn't want to hear anymore. He knew by this that it was time for him to run after her and ask her everything to get the truth.

"Hinata, wait!" Kakashi said, walking right behind her to the house. She was still blushing. Kakashi grabbed her hand, pushing her against the wall with centimeters between them.

"K-kakashi wh-what are y-you do-doing? Wh-what do you wa-want?" Hinata stuttered, trying to get the words out. She was blushing as much as she possibly could from the touch and how close he got to her.

"What's really going on with you? You're being different. Tell me Hinata," Kakashi said with intent eyes, watching her every move closely. He kept her against the wall, keeping his hands in the way so she couldn't get out. He would get the answers that he wanted, no matter what.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey I hope you like ch.7 of Secret's are revealed thanks for being here you make me want to keep this up i know some of the things i plan to do but i also need help. I also thank E person :) but enjoy and R&R.**


	8. Chapter 8

'What should I do, he's got me pinned and I can't get out.' Hinata's eyes wondered in every direction trying to figuring out how to get out so she doesn't get tempted into something she shouldn't. Her hands were on his chest, trying to push him away, but he just grabbed them and forced them against the wall.

"You can't go anywhere, so just tell me what's going on. That's all I ask," Kakashi said, looking into her eyes sadly.

"I-I c-can't!" Hinata shouted, struggling even more to get out of his grip, but failed.

"Why?" His grip tightened a little, but not too much to hurt her. She finally realized it was useless and he could see it in her eyes.

"I-It's not r-right it, i-it can't be r-rght," Hinata said, tears falling because of her feelings.

"Well, we can make it right and I can help. You know I'm here for you. I'm supposed to I'm your sensei," Kakashi explained, wanting to know what was so wrong. Wiping the tears away with one hand.

"Kakashi," She muttered under her breath. She blushed so much and it was just getting worse.

"Well that's different. You actually said just my name. Why the change?" He said with a eyebrow raised from how she's been acting.

"I-I d-didn't!" She shouted stuttering.

"Yes, you did," he declared wanting to hear more.

"Fine, I love you Kakashi!" She rambled really fast with a big blush upon her face, hoping he didn't catch what she said.

There was no luck but he couldn't say anything for awhile, which confused her. He was just processing and dumbfounded, yet happy, by what she admitted.

"Hinata, I love you too." He looked down, pausing, then slowly got centimeters closer until finally his lips collided with hers passionately. He let go of her trembling hands hugging her with one hand by the waist and the other caressing her face.

'I love him so much and this feeling is what I've been wanting, but why is it so wrong but feels so right?' Hinata thought, wanting more, but just kept kissing like they were until she could barely breathe.

They kissed passionately, wanting this for a while now, but he realized from her breathing that she wasn't used to this pace so he slowly pulled away from her sad expression from the loss of his lips.

"When did this start?" Kakashi asked, wondering how long she has been keeping this from him.

"S-since a l-little a-after the t-time I-I got here and h-helped y-you," She stuttered, blushing still but a little lighter unlike before.

"That's been a while. You shouldn't have hid this," Kakashi said.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't think you would love me back because it's wrong," Hinata sadly said.

"Yeah, that might be true, but you don't know how I feel. But anyway don't worry about it, babe. I love you either way and I have been for awhile," Kakashi said, hugging her from behind, glad to finally not restrain himself from cuddling.

"I'm h-happy about that, b-but it f-feels r-right even though i-it's w-wrong," Hinata said, hugging him back happily.

"I'm happy. I was wanting to do this, but couldn't and didn't know how you felt. But we should go to sleep, it's been a long day. We will figure what will happened next but you look tired. Just remember I'm here with you always," He said, grabbing her hand, pulling them both into his bed.

"We're sleeping together?" She asked innocently.

"Well we should, shouldn't we? I mean I'm not going to do anything to you. I don't want to go fast, let's just take our time with this," He said with a smile and kissed her lovely forehead then, one more kiss on her lips before falling asleep in each others arms.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey it's ContestIkari365 this is ch.8 the second to last chapter of Secret's Are Revealed I hope you liked this first story of my kakahina I love them together and I hope you do to. Ch.9 the last chapter will be up soon I'm almost done with it. By the way if you haven't read my other story A Different Kind Of Guy you should try reading it and reviewing. Give me any Ideas or pairing in reviews or a message that you might want me to do :) well I hope everyone enjoys. R&R give me some ideas for another story and pairings etc. just no sakura please.**


	9. Chapter 9

"To think it's already been about two months since this all started and now it's over," Hinata whispered, getting out of bed. She found out from the hokage that Kakashi is fully healed today.

"Yeah, to think that all this time I had so much fun with you, but I know that it won't end," Kakashi said, walking behind her to kiss her gently on the lips.

"Yeah, you're right because we will never be split up because of our love." Hinata smiled at the one she loved, the person that she shouldn't love because it's forbidden, but still loves him.

"Hey, we should go out and do something," Kakashi said.

"Um, I'm sorry, but I found out since I'm done with this mission, I must go back to my house to tell my father," Hinata said, sadly walking off slowly.

"Can I go? I mean, to meet your dad. I mean, I should because I am dating his daughter now," Kakashi explained, smiling and walking by her side to the main branch. They opened the door to find Hiashi waiting for his daughter to come back home.

"Hinata, how did your mission go? I hope you didn't cause any trouble," Hiashi said in his normal angry tone.

"No she didn't cause any trouble for me she was quite useful and fun." Kakashi explained entering right behind Hinata.

"Kakashi, I heard it was you that got hurt. Well, I'm glad that my daughter could do something for you," Hiashi said, glaring at his daughter.

Hinata was too nervous with her father. Kakashi noticed this in her expression and took the chance by grabbing her hand right in front of her father. His eyes grew wide but the expression on his face he didn't seem too happy. "What's going on, Hinata?" Hiashi asked with a confused look.

"U-um, well, you see f-father, I love Kakashi-sensei and we are g-going o-out. Please a-approve of him and if you don't, well, I still won't give up because of how m-much we love e-each other," Hinata stuttered, squeezing Kakashi's hand tighter, waiting for her fathers response.

"Hinata," Hiashi said, seeming to be disappointed in his eldest daughter like he normally was, but something was different, she could tell.

"Yes father?" Hinata said slowly, looking up at her fathers face.

"It's your choice. You are getting older. I wouldn't have approved if you didn't tell me up front and also if he wasn't someone like Kakashi. But I do approve. He is a honorable man for you that is famous and is loving," Hiashi said, still with a straight face but began to walk forward to Kakashi and his daughter. He put his hand out to show he approved and Kakashi accepted it.

"I'm glad and kinda surprised that he accepted you so easily," Hinata said, walking off hand in hand with Kakashi, the guy she loved more then anything.

"Yeah me too. I was afraid that he would say no," Kakashi said.

"Yeah, but it all turned out okay." Hinata put on a big smile at her boyfriend which was also her sensei.

"Yeah, that's the good thing. It means we can stay together and do anything without any disagreements," Kakashi said, smiling at her and pulled her into a big everlasting hug.

"I love you, Kakashi," Hinata said, just staring at his beautiful eyes.

"I love you too," Kakashi said, moving faster than before to kiss her as passionately as he could, and there was more of those happy kisses from the man she loved that was to come.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey so this is the last chapter for KakaHina Secret's Are Revealed. I really enjoyed writing this story I am now working on a ItaHina which will be a multichapter and a GaaHina story but that will only be a oneshot so please if you want to read them soon then make sure you look every now and again. remember this story if you liked it. like I said before I might need some ideas for stories or pairings. So thanks for staying I hoped you liked this story so R&R. :D Love ContestIkari365**


End file.
